Marriage
by Noiseee
Summary: 给朋友的番外


如果真若有童话所存，那必如黑桃国所示。

决绝而夸张的评价言语，似乎注定伴随对等的批判否决。然而，对于这句话，尤其是其中所提及的千年国度，无论是坊间百姓，亦或者是高位贵族；无论是为黑桃旗所笼罩祝福的本国子民，亦或者是共享这一块扑克大陆的异域民众，竟都罕有地一致认可，即便是世间最挑剔的时评家，也必将为自己的无力反驳，而迎来哑言一刻。

伴指挥利剑划破繁华假象的背后丑陋一瞬，这座国家，也曾迎来洗礼刹那。炮火磨去了千年历史余韵下的边城，硝烟曾满覆这块美丽的土地，掌权者权力牢笼的刺柱曾贯穿这个国度的心脏，由无形阴谋导致的有形伤害，在这曾铭记昔日繁华荣贵的砖瓦中，落下一道道引人揪心的痕迹，像是一块块烙在美丽少女身上的伤疤，悲诉着居身王座的伪君子为私心而所做的一切勾当。

刀刃相向的结局，并不是昔日传说的败退落幕，满覆黑桃旗帜上的荣誉骄傲，更不该就此成为历史。为野心而淹没于历史暗河的表与钟，迎来所选之人的觉悟反击；按压于强权之下的民心，总算察觉其中隐含的黑色交易，随那道由准国王与王后信念鼓动指引的金色光芒带领引导，汇聚成一道足以撕裂虚假而腐朽的美好力量；沉睡于百年谎言之下的权责，终究落至所选之人，那为欺骗所掩埋的魔法，在斯科尔多女神的祝福下，也盼来重返光明一日。

那些包括亚瑟的祖先所在的曾为迫/害/的先臣，终等来迟到已久的正名之时。那曾作为先王权力把握牺牲品的伟绩与元素，也得以从恶意篡改的荒谬文献中挣脱恶名，在这崭新的时代里，迎来迟到百年的新生机会，重新闪烁它们本覆有的荣耀光辉。

那曾为老国王所隐瞒否认的魔法，此刻不再是邪恶的代名词，重返合理位置的它，在国王与王后的努力推行下，就像阳光与微风，褪去昔日的神秘面纱，成为与百姓生活近在咫尺的寻常要素。随百信们的指尖，改变物理法则的约束定律。伴一声声难掩惊喜的咒语吟咏，恢复这个神奇大陆本该持有的原貌。

此时此刻，遵守物理法则的物质，与看似对立的魔法，竟首次越过主观意义上的界线，在这块土地上，达成了巧妙的平衡：马车与魔法扫帚，占据王国的天空与陆地，为大众的生活带来便捷与愉悦；按班就部测绘而出的地图，精准地确认了王国的每丝每处，而随移动传至客观地图上魔法光点，则作为地图上最合拍的伙伴，指明每一位游人的坐标方向。物理的法则，就像是夜空中永恒不变的北斗七星，引导着主流的发展，而变幻莫测的魔法，像是散落其上的碎星，于进步前行的道路上，满布漫天的照明星光。

腐朽的专权终被推翻，沉睡的魔法重返大陆，革新的力量更似最耀眼的流光，照亮黑桃国的未来。理性而不失关切，和谐而从不脆弱，在这同时奏响梦幻魔法和歌与物质进步的国度中，蓝紫黑桃旗帜下，这块由魔法与物质共铸的土地上，黑桃国已然不仅仅是童话故事中的乌托邦，它还是现实的造梦工厂，捕捉机遇的最佳之处。

在这般美好时机，生活在这般的美好环境，黑桃国上上下下的子民，无不为自己的国家感到骄傲，为现在的生活感到幸福愉快，民众的满意和积极指数，更是达到了百年难遇的巅峰。

然而，置身于这般近乎举国欢庆的时刻气氛中，唯独一人，似乎戏剧性要为平和之水增添几分变波地正却为苦恼愁思所侵扰难眠，而更戏剧性的是，这位倍感头疼者不是别人，竟正是让百姓由心幸福感谢的造梦者之一——黑桃国国王阿尔弗雷德。

这是何等的荒谬。为这由未来与魔法共同构建的黄金美梦所笼罩，生活于这就连空气都仿佛弥散着幸福快乐的甜蜜气氛，在这就连柯克兰老先生都笑不拢嘴的满意环境下，作为亲手打断父亲的统治链锁、带领众军推倒这虚伪美好铁壁的领军人物，黑桃国金字塔顶尖上的人物，最为乐观开朗的琼斯国王，阿尔弗雷德竟一反常态地愁眉不展，这简直难以置信。

然而，面对国王这一系列在晨会上的头疼走神、在美食面前的茶饭不思、漫不经心地于走廊游荡至与石柱亲密接触的异常之处，皇宫上下似乎却并不放在心上，或许该说，在国家骑士长兼阿尔弗雷德导师王耀的自顾解释下，欣然地接受这一异态——对于一个刚征得王座并新婚过后的成功人士，这一系列的小异常，其背后的故事，充其量就是重建构想、魔法生子、以及爱人出差后如何尽显雄风这类不足挂齿的甜蜜苦恼，根本无需过于介意，除非你想亲尝这与令人慕羡的甜蜜对比下的自我悲凉。斯科尔多女神保佑，这对新婚夫夫简直就是行走中的恩爱闪光弹。

克洛诺斯在上，请好好地拍醒这位仿佛回到青春期的年轻人，让距离亚瑟抵达都城的最后五小时里，仍旧好好发挥国王本职的作用，认真工作，顺带斟酌考虑魔法生子的相关事宜吧。为阿尔弗雷德心不在焉状态下处理大量事物的辛苦骑士长，不由地合掌低吟，向尊贵的斯科尔多女神祈祷。

王耀的判断从未出错，但这只是曾经，当他遇上阿尔弗雷德这位个性十足的王权者后，这彰显睿智完美的傲人记录，终究难逃成为过往的无奈下场。很遗憾，这所剩无几的可怜概率，自这对国王王后真心相爱并踏入婚姻殿堂后，更是刷至新低。这次的总结判断，也难逃挑战记录底线的元素之一。

如其猜想，能使这位带领千军万马奔赴战场并亲手推翻父业都从不畏惧颤抖的年轻国王，此刻像是情人节时期盛产的忧心青春期少年般的根源，并不在于国事处理，而在于某位被他宠在心尖的挚爱王后。然而其也许从未料想，自家的国王在恋爱方面的幼稚程度，远超乎己思。仅以一壁相隔，深处书房一侧的年轻国王，竟少有地虔诚祈愿。

克洛诺斯在上，请告诉我，我该送些什么作为亚瑟的生日贺礼。

永远不要低估男人的幼稚程度，尤其是这种深陷爱海之徒，就算在阿尔弗雷德的眼前堆满一系列的工作计划，他那双蔚蓝的眼睛里，也只会映落染上某人眼中碧绿的生日便利贴。斯科尔多女神保佑，好在如今的黑桃国风调雨顺无生大事，叛贼也早被连根拔起，否则眼下这明显的不务正业行为，定然会成为推翻统治的完美根据。

并没有多少人理解阿尔弗雷德的苦恼。共度危难历经战火、最后于世人的瞩目和女神的祝福下走向婚姻殿堂的他们，从彼此默契至魔法相配，至此刻俨然成为灵魂伴侣，他们经历了太多，也早已获得远超于年龄和彼此陪伴时间的深厚羁绊与信任。在这样的前提情况下，他们与其说是恩爱甜蜜至密不可分的新婚燕尔，倒不如说是无条件相信支持彼此的老夫老妻，不需要多少华而不实的甜言蜜语，一句由心关切之语，便是彼此最好的幸福瞬间。

阿尔弗雷德深知如此，也正因为如此，当亚瑟决定前往方块国，象征崭新的黑桃国完成新一轮建交时，他并无过分担忧。然而，当这位年轻的国王兴高采烈地翻开日历，在爱人回城的那日日期上画下大大的圈以示提醒的瞬间，这与曾经无意从亚瑟口中获知的生日完美重合的日期，像是一滴蜂蜜甘露，于偶然间，轻柔甜蜜但却干脆直接地打破了看似平静的心河止水。

自己的脑子是被废纸纸团所堵住了吗，竟险些忘记挚爱的生日！克洛诺斯在上，好在此刻得知仍不算为时过晚。这可是两人结婚后所遇上的第一个生日，是决定自己于亚瑟心中印象的关键一环，是要么被作为两人甜蜜回忆要么作为黑历史谈资的决定时刻，无论是对现在还是未来，对己还是对其，这都绝不能马虎对待！为此，年轻的国王立下决心，一定要在在亚瑟归来那一瞬间，为他献上最惊喜最美妙的生日贺礼。

但立下决心与最终实践，又是截然不同之事。起初，阿尔弗雷德对这件事并没有多么上心，这与恋人归期较远还有事物繁忙自然脱不了关系，可更多的，是对难度的错误判断。鉴于不懂浪漫的直男思考，阿尔弗雷德直到昨日还一直认为，借助大臣们的点子，以及书房这堆积如山的浪漫恋爱小说帮助，这点策划小事，定然不在话下。然而殊不知，以王耀为首的大臣们对自己的头疼和苦恼，自顾自地判断归类为新婚后的自我抑郁和甜蜜苦恼，全然没有插手倾向，而这本以为能成为教科书的小说，在昨夜挑灯夜读一宿后，爱人那对遍布每一本的套路嘲讽随笔，将阿尔弗雷德的幻想，以现实狠狠敲碎。

距离亚瑟回来的时间，还有五小时——以魔法运行的马车，绝不会有任何偏差。对久别的爱人归来，阿尔弗雷德自然是期盼不已，可在这紧要的时刻关头，这为恋人准备礼物的事宜仍旧毫无进展……面对这般现状，年轻的国王怎能轻松地放下一切，那份既期盼到来又畏惧来到的矛盾心情，更似沾满蜂蜜的皮鞭，于心头滴下由爱灌注而成的甜蜜浓/浆时，落下别样的紧张之痛。

现在，他更宁愿愁眉而对的根源，是繁忙的工作，至少在工作面前，他仍是独立强大的国王，身旁还有无数足以帮助自己一同面对难题的大臣，而不像现在这样，成为只身站在感情难题面前头疼不已的恋爱劣等生。

推开厚重的书房大门，阿尔弗雷德漫无目的地在皇宫各处。铺装一致但分支各异的走廊，像是盘旋于皇宫的纵向迷宫，每一次的选择，似乎都将指向截然不同的所属，这在亚瑟融入时刻转变的魔法作为保护后的当下，更是如此，若不是根据纹有细微指向编码的壁画还有灯光指引，相信仅是将迷路于皇宫的臣民指引而出的工作，都足以让守在宫殿的祭司们焦躁繁忙。

然而，相比于迎面而来一边礼貌问好，一边注意方向坐标的宫女们不同，游荡其中的阿尔弗雷德，却显得毫不在意。不仅仅是身为国王的他，这类迷宫魔法并不能将其困住，更是因为与这生日礼物迷茫头疼的现状相比，这盘旋异向的楼梯，除非它能为事情带来转机，否则其根本不足以成为分散注意力的因素。

就在阿尔弗雷德与平日无差地向通往不远处亚瑟最爱的花园迈步一瞬，他那本该踏在结实瓷砖上的前脚，此刻猛然踩空，还未等他借助自身体能优势调整身体平衡，那仿佛以踏空处作为中心扩散而至的别样魔法，逐渐形成无形但有力的利爪，像是成功捕捉猎物的聪明陷阱，用力地钳住那于华服笼罩下的脚踝；又像是不透光的深海，在阿尔弗雷德欲挣脱之前，迅速地将其侵染而下，就连国王的一丝挣扎之响，也一同吞没于花园碎叶相撞沙声之中，了无声息。

是传送魔法。以双目余光勉强捕捉至魔法阵所剩无几的边缘纹理后，阿尔弗雷德迅速做出判断。是盛行魔法后旁人练习时无意留下的残存魔法阵，还是上朝剩者的恶意报复，面对这一点，阿尔弗雷德无法做出判断。身陷意外之况的他，暂且敛起脑内对生日贺礼的深虑，他的手中，握紧魔法所赐的怀表；他的气场，随状态突变而愈发锐利；他的视线，在迎上即将到达的彼岸微光瞬间，再显紧绷威严的深邃难测。

一抹亮丽的新绿，迎面冲袭蔚蓝的双目。夹带新花芳香的暖风，划过波光粼粼的碧水静湖，迎面地吹拂脸庞。穿透繁枝嫩叶的重重叠挡，正午的和熙骄阳，像是砸碎于叶片的点点金光，于摔落遮阳的掌心上，落下随风而变的华贵光斑。阿尔弗雷德怎么可能不认识眼前的一切，自数年前无意踏入这块密地的那一刻开始，他永远无法忘记，那股红茶芳香，那缕浅金色调，那抹永生难忘的半透明身影。

他重新回到这改变人生轨迹的森林。环顾四周，这座位居边陲的森林里，一切的时间，都倘若从未前进。每一棵参天大树，每一点水波流光，每一缕指间暖阳，仿佛沉睡于沉寂空气中，全然没有丝毫的变化。轻抚边缘长及腰际的野草，细听林中鸟的高歌，那本闪烁于蔚蓝双眸的警戒视线，也随新绿碧影的映入，而逐渐缓落。

无论是因为失误还是阴谋，在这了如指掌的森林里，状态极佳的黑桃国国王根本不可能输，更何况，能设立这精准落于森林的传送魔法阵之人，纵观黑桃国上下，也唯恐只有那数位信任之辈。果不其然，那生长过于旺盛的杜鹃枝条上扯落的零星布料，以黑桃皇室的图案及精细的刺绣边角构成的手帕，俨然为阿尔弗雷德带来所待答案——那指向唯一拥有这手帕兼好奇动机的挚爱，亚瑟·柯克兰。

自己也就是因为亚瑟未擦净的传送魔法阵，而意外传至这里咯。深嗅手帕上弥留的玫瑰芳香，阿尔弗雷德做出结论之余，不由缓解心头紧绷神经。一方面，他不再需要紧绷神经苦想归去，毕竟受限于魔法阵所剩无几的缘故，将自己重新送回绝不是久远之事。

而更主要的，却是另一正不绝淌落心中的蜜意暖流。阿尔弗雷德从未料到，在逃亡时期无意提及的初遇森林，竟为自家那看似毫不在意的爱人铭记于心，甚至还瞒着众人只身前往一探究竟。一想到一向高傲的亚瑟，像是偷吃饼干的小孩那样，猫着腰一边偷偷在花园一侧的走廊上画上临时传送魔法阵，一边四处环顾担忧他人发现，以至于回来后太过于匆忙而忘记擦净法阵的可爱模样，一抹喜悦窃笑，悄然浮现于国王的唇角。

既然需要短暂的等待时间才能重归皇宫，那于苦恼头疼之际来到曾让彼此结缘的森林稍作放松，不乏也是一个好点子。细数透过叶子散落的点点斑痕，那萦绕心间的苦恼，仿佛也随之略微褪去。伸手轻抚不知名湖畔的湖水，那缕缕冰凉的触感，绕细长指尖，缓缓地倾覆于心，为这位苦想头疼的国王，送来满载童年美好回忆的点点细痕。

突然，一声落于身后的碎响，打断了即将随落叶潜入过往深忆的思绪之船，并以接连而至的一系列草丛杂音，打消了风声作响的细微可能。回头望向那动静愈发明显的草丛，好不容易稍作放松的阿尔弗雷德，瞬间再回警惕状态。指尖上，探入口袋轻碰怀表的触感，缓缓地扩散全身。冰凉，曾是湖水惬意的代言词，但此刻，却凝聚为紧张与高度警戒的象征，随对方轮廓地逐渐展现，一点点地，灼烧着绷紧的神经。

"等等等等，对面的那位兄弟，很抱歉打扰了你的雅兴，但你可能不相信，我的到来纯属偶然绝无任何恶意，所以，能麻烦你收起任何可能造成攻击的武器吗，这除了让我们之间交战外，毫无意义，如果可以，我会无比感谢。"

熟悉至不能再熟悉的声音，打破了这死寂边缘的紧张气氛。摸了摸并未因发声而颤抖的嗓子，站在湖畔一侧的阿尔弗雷德立即知道，眼前来者的真实身份。果不其然，当这俩蔚蓝的双眸形同镜子般映下除穿着外毫无差别的彼此后，这更是得到了绝对的肯定证实——除了自己，世界上绝无任何一个仿佛连细胞都惊人相似的家伙。

"美利坚合众国？"望着即将探出杂草树影的身影，阿尔弗雷德试探性地念出这一串拗口的英文。虽然这看起来很傻，但对于彼此而言，这是必须。克洛诺斯在上，天知道眼前这位是不是另一未知世界的自己。

"阿尔弗雷德？！伙计，我这是掉到你们的世界吗，呃黑桃国是吧，这还真是难以置信，前一秒我还待在纽约联合国大楼里，现在就来到传说中的黑桃国……Jesus，这感觉就像是交换世界一样奇妙。"

说着，初来乍到的美国拍了拍身上沾覆的野草，不仅全然没有任何不适约束，还自顾自地观光起来，顺带向身旁的阿尔弗雷德抛来一系列诸如"这是什么"这类问题。好家伙，他还有够淡定，仿佛突然进入另一个世界，就像是推开门走到隔壁房间一样轻松简单。

"如果不这样，突然被扔到这绝对陌生的环境里，你还会怎么做。"仿佛听到阿尔弗雷德的心声，美国放下揉了揉手中娇花的花柄，深吸其中芳香的同时，还不忘损言回驳道："伙计，你可没有资格这般评价我，要知道前不久你们初到英国家时，你可是更加过分地围观我与英国舌吻亲热……对了，怎么只有你一个人，你的亚瑟呢，该不会结婚前夕临场逃婚了吧，可怜的阿尔弗雷德。"

"该死，你对于另一个世界的自己，就这么没有自信吗。瞪大你的眼睛看清楚，美利坚合众国，我的左手无名指上，可戴着婚戒的，我们结婚了！"

说着，佩戴在左手无名指上的戒指，像是无限放大般地撞入美国的视线。但很显然，这位比阿尔弗雷德多生活了百年的男子，并没有多么在意，耸了耸肩后，他既像是随口而语，又像是故意调侃般地敷衍着拖着音节继语："新婚快乐阿尔弗雷德国王，于是说，你的王后亚瑟呢？"

"他到隔壁方块国访问建交了，而我则不小心踏进魔法阵被传送到这片森林了。对了，你的英国呢？"

"前一秒他还在我的跟前。"

"你们还真是恩爱。"收起像是小孩子炫耀一般甩出去的左手，并肩走在森林河畔旁的阿尔弗雷德心中，猛然燃起绝妙念头的想法之火：既然别人帮不了我解决礼物问题，那对于自己，尤其是像美国这已与英国相遇百年的人而言，是不是能为自己提供合理的建议帮助，要知道，他可比自己与另一个亚瑟相处的时间长多了！

零星的光火，燃于心中。年轻的国王，不再等待深思，连忙探头向身旁这送礼经历一定比自己高不少的美国请教："美国，今天是亚瑟他们的生日，你打算给他送些什么。"

"很显然我就是因为忘记生日这回事，才被某个炸毛国家用魔法直接送到这里。话说我一会能自动回去吧，Hero可是要赶回去拯救世界。"好家伙，别说请教帮助，他别让自己跑偏就很不错了。

"时效过了或者你的英国将你传送回去的话。"

"好吧，希望时效是短短几分钟。"无奈地就地而坐，像是活泼的孩子一般根本停不下来的美国，紧接着向阿尔弗雷德抛来另一话题："为了赶会议，我连汉堡都没有吃，肚子饿死了！阿尔弗，你这有什么吃的吗？"

"没有。"该死，这家伙真的是另一个世界的我吗，话怎么那么多。好吧，如果放在别的场合和时间，也许自己也会是这副德行，但在这为生日礼物头疼不已的时候，阿尔弗雷德实在没有什么闲工夫应付他了，即便他是自己。

"还真是遗憾。"摸了摸飞行外套那宽大的口袋，美国从中翻出一条巧克力。熟练地掰成一半递给身旁的阿尔弗雷德，随口邀请至："在这漫长而无聊的等待时间里，为何不来一条巧克力愉悦陪伴。虽然因为温度而有一些融化，但是放心吧，它的味道仍然很不错……"

"与亚瑟他们的料理相比呢？"略带恶意的调侃，脱口而出，阿尔弗雷德也不知道为何这般而论，也许这与每每谈及美食，落于舌尖味蕾上的悲痛之感，总不由地使其想起某位对烹饪乐此不疲但成效难言的王后大人有着脱不清的关系。

"噢上帝，那这简直是人间美味。"意料之内但又相当惊人的回复。近乎同时，这两位长得一模一样的男子，就像是如获知音般地惊讶对视，眼里，为爱而说不清的过往让步委屈。

"虽然这样说十分对不起英国，但是我敢以美利坚合众国的身份打赌，大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国，从他的名字里的任何一个字母中，都流露着他对美食的全不擅长。该死，我敢于尝试过期百年的蛋糕，也不愿品尝新鲜出炉的司康饼，否则还真如他所言，'天亡美利坚'。"

"如果仅是一块，我也许还能面不改色地将其咽下，并违心地大肆赞美。但可惜，这样做的代价就是源源不尽的司康饼和其他'美食'。克洛诺斯在上，为了拯救我的胃和厨房，皇家日常维护的经费中，有相当一大笔投放在厨房维护、人墙抵制、还有疏忽引导上。真希望我能研究出一种魔法，将亚瑟与厨房永远划分而开。"

"这样你还不如研究一种魔法， 让亚瑟的料理变得更加美味。"

"魔法只是在可能意义上的变化构成，对于不可能的事物终究无法达成。比如复活，比如改善亚瑟的料理。"

"还有劝英国不再喝酒！"躺在草坪上的美国一跃而起，激动地掰着手指，向双眸中闪过相似共鸣之光的阿尔弗雷德接连数落道："酒量差，还很喜欢疯狂灌酒。每次喝醉，就喜欢干架砸店。上帝，那一言不合竖起中指扬言把法国的胡子拔光的恶相，真不敢相信他是世人口中的绅士之国。"

"你似乎还忘了某人喝醉了就裸/奔的恶习。斯科尔多女神保佑，好在每次出席宴会时，我都巴不得把他的衣服直接粘在身上，但可惜我永远无法在魔法上超越他，尤其是喝醉后不顾一切的他。现在，别说我们的形象了，自不知道哪次某个醉鬼在邻国泼酒到处撒野时无意暴露身份后，为了处理醉酒事宜，王耀的发际线直接后退了五毫米。"

"这还只是摆在明面上的苦恼糗事，至于私下……亲爱的阿尔弗，我一定要提醒你，千万别让亚瑟发现你过去的黑料，体内留着粗眉毛之血的家伙，似乎对过往之事的记忆格外惊人，尤其是那些巴不得烂在肚子里的糗事，他竟然比刚才喝了些什么还要熟悉。现在，多亏了某人喝醉酒后的胡言乱语，还有偶然抱着不知道多少年前的古董感慨过往的友好帮助下，大半个地球的人都知道，我什么时候尿过床，什么时候哭着要英国陪自己睡……该死，就连什么时候有性/反/应，都早已众人皆知！"

"很遗憾，我身边的这一个粗眉毛，早在不知道多少年前，就通过他自己还有那只折耳猫，对我进行长时间的观察，这可不仅倒背如流，他甚至还像是学习考试那样用笔记本记住！别说什么尿床这点人生总会经历之事，我什么时候因为练剑掉进水池里，什么时候与布偶猫闹过头吃了一嘴壁炉炉灰，什么时候弄坏花瓶被罚抄写，什么时候因为发明失败而卡在树上一晚上，什么时候又穿上童年的动物图案内裤，他记得甚至比我还清楚。"

"真高兴这世界上还有另一个你，至少每当我又被迫吃司康饼、扛走某个醉鬼、还有被数落过去糗事时，还有你的陪伴。"

"可惜兄弟我完全没有任何荣幸可言。"随手拍掉美国亲切架在肩膀上的手臂，阿尔弗雷德用力地咬下巧克力。为高温而融化为酱的状态口感，根本算不上让其有多么享受。但这混着不知道什么味道的甜腻香气，却似沉睡在脑海深渊的陈旧味道，于品味之时，细数过往淌落的时间默痕。望向身旁这正不断地抱怨着英国过错的大男孩，阿尔弗雷德向另一个自己，随口问出了一个也许未来的自己，也将会抛向自己的根源所思。

"后悔吗，就这样永远地陪伴在一个人的身边。"

话语戛然而止，意料之外的沉寂，猛然笼罩于这两个阿尔弗雷德的身上。两人相视无言，仿佛此前的诙谐谈吐，仅是错觉幻想。并肩而坐，一位有些迷茫而不知所措地捂嘴，他不知自己为何会报以这般失礼疑问。而另一位，待惊讶褪去后，却坦然接受，微笑着轻抚指旁那朵不知名的小花之余，以言语，打破一瞬尴尬。

"那你后悔吗，阿尔弗雷德。"

"怎么可能后悔！在冒着生命危险努力、一同经历那么多后，好不容易才至结婚相依的这一步，我怎么可能后悔，只是……"

"只是在这漫长的生命面前，你对自己是否能永恒不变地对他深爱到底这点，而倍感无实，对吧。不需要瞒着我，阿尔弗雷德，我可是美国，另一个世界里的你。你完全不需要感到冒犯或者不好意思，毕竟，我也曾对所谓的'永恒'，报以过迷茫和无力。"

"我与你相似，由土地作为身体框架、历史渊源和记忆文化作为生命的我，也是足以挑战所谓永恒和无限的存在。因为身体的特别，儿时的我，也曾为此感到荣幸愉悦。毕竟，只要由借这份特别，无论过了多少年，我都可以借这特殊之处，永远地霸占英国身旁一侧，陪在他的身边，听他讲妖精小姐的故事，漫步于树林草丛，一同进入梦乡美好。过去的我，曾经还以此为傲，期盼这份永恒，能一直维续下去，从初及他大腿的幼时，至数年后成为他所支撑的未来。"

"然而，漫长的只是我们的生命，流逝于指间的每分每秒，与寻常存在并无差异。相反，正是因为过长时间的接触，那此前为美好所掩盖的缺陷，也由此得以展露。英国确实对我，确实温柔体贴，从不需要我过多担心事务。然而，多年后我才发现，这所谓的体贴背后，所隐藏的，却可能是变样的强权统治。餐桌上，他依旧是那样的漂亮优雅，但在权力的会谈桌上，这般的美丽，却可能是欲发利刃的巧妙隐藏。"

"我曾经背叛他，亲手将曾经的美好设想，还有永恒陪伴的誓言，化作浴血之下的碎镜美梦。那时的我，巴不得重返过去，拍醒曾经的我，别再做这满是欺骗的美梦。我曾对永恒这类虚无缥缈的存在，不再抱有任何希望，与其相信这无所谓的誓言，倒不如手中的枪/支/更加真实。在这样的想法下，我于那个雨夜中，完结了我与他的过往美好，用实际行动，嘲弄了内心的所谓永恒。"

"我本以为这将会是我们的结局，成为会议桌一侧的陌生人，这并不失是一个好选择。然而，当我于梦中再度重回曾经美好时，我这才发现，真正的永恒许诺，早已先于言语，随对他的爱，埋入灵魂深处。"

"永恒并不意味着永远地宛如热恋，它只象征着，无论彼此间经历了什么，情感是由热恋高潮，还是缓入寡味日常，每当自己回头一望时，总能看见约定相守的对方身影。"

面迎微风，年轻国家就像在诉说别人的故事一般，将这曾夹杂阳光草香与暴雨硝烟的记忆，随风自然倾吐。然而，身居一侧，年轻国王倾听片语，曾一瞬飘渺虚无的思绪，于叠叶相撞作响沙声褪去后，终落于心中。

近乎同时出现的魔法阵，悄然映照于湖；近乎一模一样的两人，于此刻起，那一双蔚蓝的眼睛里，也终同烁不惑亮光。夹带着不知名花香的春风，拂过平静的湖面，划过纹丝细痕之时，惊动林中相依的眷鸟。白翼划破蔚蓝的天际同时，衣衫上沾附的嫩草也飘落止湖。

不知名的湖水，蔚蓝澄澈，一切静如从未发生。记忆中的繁枝，碧绿依旧，仿佛还承接着那日的和光，铺洒于此刻之世。初闯其中的少年，随魔法的褪却，而默然离去。但自遇见那一刻起便萌生于心的嫩芽，在数年的时间冲刷与彼间羁绊的培育下，早已成长为心中碧树。

一切的答案明了于心。此刻，阿尔弗雷德无比地期盼能以最快的速度重返皇都，将这份最佳之礼，亲手献给，最爱的人。

亚瑟从未出错，无论是考究技巧的访问建交，还是精准魔法控制的准点回程，这位年轻的王后，以在各方各面的严谨预判，拥获了无数人的崇拜与尊敬，成为扑克大陆中闻名的完美魔法师——当然，这是除去任何有关于阿尔弗雷德事宜的结果展现。克洛诺斯在上，这世间没有多少人能够对这位变化莫测的年轻国王掌握于心，即便是身为爱人的亚瑟，也对此束手无策。就连这初返皇宫后的当下，也成为佐证这一点的又一有力场景。

扫视这一群恭敬有礼地站在门厅但眉目间罕有紧张痕迹的下属仆人，擅捕细节的年轻王后很快就发现其中的缺失。斯科尔多女神保佑，自己绝无过分关注，只是如果当你也拥有一个动不动就以补魔为借口当众舌/吻、扯着疲惫不堪为理由讨要拥抱、还像是小孩子那样不分场合地宣告主权的丈夫，相信不注意也难——当然，众所周知，那句"没有过分关注"的可信程度，与国王表面的接受意见、王后的所谓放弃料理的概率相似，同样小得可怜。

长时间旅途所带来的疲惫，随着双脚踏入宫殿之深，也仿佛逐渐由无形的意识之感，汇聚为绑在小腿的沉重拖物。如果可以，亚瑟真想将这扰乱心境的思绪，像手中外套这样揉乱成团，置于脑后好好休息。然而，视野毫无焦点的涣散、卡在喉咙那准备了不下十遍的见面言语、还有对熟悉的温度及气息的习惯搜寻，将这由零星念头汇聚而成的碎石，径直踹落心池深渊，激起点点情愫水波，抹上思慕底色。

高贵的身份，将其武装，但却丝毫没有改变玫瑰锐刺下的柔软；华丽的衣着，掩盖作为亚瑟魔法师的纤细，却从未如表面般，将其从对某人的深度索爱中独身而出。不愿坦白的内心思慕，掐断欲言的语句；但无法按捺的浓情爱意，却随此刻条件反射地追随寻觅，直白地表露无意。

紧跟着那同结婚誓言一并结缔的魔法纤丝，亚瑟绕着阿尔弗雷德曾走过的路线，踏上于这座古堡中的密寻之旅。蓝紫色的牵引微光，像是彼此间的羁绊，曲折，但从未褪去；错综复杂的走廊设计，像是两人的理念征途，相异相离，但从未断裂。

永远不要低估正值十九岁少年的活力，这自捕获万家灯火暖意的热闹望台，到偏远后院边角的变化路线，则是其最好的佐证。沿着他曾走过的路线，按滞留时间的长短，以共享他那时而踮高脚尖好奇张望、时而俯下身体探索座钟底下秘密的别样踪迹，一想到某位高贵强大的国王，像是好奇心旺盛的长不大男孩那样四处蹦哒的模样，一抹温柔的微笑，悄然爬上唇角，一缕仿佛带有那人身上阳光气息的暖意，随之爬入心房。

身初放玫瑰的芳香，随午夜微凉的晚风，悄然萦绕鼻翼；缕缕探入罕迹的踪迹微光，也猛然滞于一处。看样子，我们敬爱的琼斯国王曾于此处暂留，那么，这会是什么，某人那藏得并不漂亮的零食库，亦或者是每个男人必备的秘密之处吗。为自己这合理想象无声逗笑，亚瑟随光相望，好奇地追捕即将映入眼帘之物。然而，待藏于双眸中的祖母绿映入这番景象时，意料之内的窃笑迟迟未至，相反，惊讶与好奇，占据了亚瑟此刻脑内的全部。

一副与身后花园之亭无异的画作，或许该引用英国他们口中所言的"照片"，被贴在本该空白的墙壁上。精巧的蛋糕塔及数杯红茶，连同在暖阳下披抹沙金的赤色玫瑰，于漂亮精巧的花厅衬托下，呈现浪漫的气氛色彩，美轮美奂，宛如童话中公主与王子的相遇佳境，仿佛其中的任何一声碎响，都是斯科尔多女神的由心赞歌。

然而，映落祖母绿双眸的场景，却并非如诗如画的美景，而是在那阳光和熙，与所有的王后候选人并肩品茶之际，某位鲁莽的王位继承人，打着不存在的泽尔湖一见钟情幌子，粗暴而直接地指着自己，大声地说出改变两人轨迹的那句"我要他"的场景。暖阳玫瑰，着实浪漫迷人，但于那一瞬间，脑海深处，仅刻下为其带走的不忘背影。

这张照片是怎么一回事，还有这作为根源、只能从英国他们所在的世界获得的相机……那家伙还真是从未深思熟虑就自顾自行动，就没有考虑过被这边从未体验过这类科技产物的百姓发现后可能引发的混乱吗。无奈摇头，亚瑟一边伸手撕下这一张仿佛至于那日的回忆照片，一边于心里低声地冲还未重逢的爱人，回击这带刺但又不失关心的特色嘲讽。

可就在亚瑟将照片收下，沿着魔法光轨继续这段寻找国王之旅时，以视野可捕捉距离和大小粘贴于走廊墙壁上的张张照片，击碎了仅诞生数秒的偶然恶作剧猜想。不顾突然变化的速度和动作是否会引起远处部下们的好奇注意，为这意外之物所吸引的王后，显然放下这约束条框，逆着迎面晚风，伸手冲向这承载记忆痕迹的张张照片。

宽敞而繁盛的街道，占据第二张照片的主景之位，定格于琳琅满目商品与背景蓝天的镜头，使这番景色，更像是旅游推介。可也许只有亚瑟自知，唯独边角处的玫瑰剪影，才是这张照片及这段记忆的中心所在。若不是十九年前自己那将玫瑰扔向国王的鲁莽之行，那萌生于心的刺杀计划，也许并未达成所拥的全面完善。那目标的重心，也许也并不会这般巧合直接地，落在仅初遇便影响至无限未来的阿尔弗雷德身上。

顺着宫殿内四处可见的墙纸纹路，落在照片边缘的痕迹，由此生动顺呈。绣有精巧黑桃皇室纹饰的床褥，以视野相触般地角度，顺其自然地铺展而至。凝视其上，被绑走成为王后之夜的点滴经历，也借此重现眼前。亚瑟仍旧记得那次险些倒赔的失败历史，但借着镜头角度，他却惊人地发现，现在自己满脑子里，竟不是恶作剧后被挑逗的尴尬场景，而只剩下身旁某人将自己护在怀中共眠时，随鼻息而略微飘飞的唇瓣绒毛。

仿佛已然越过照片限制的玫瑰，随迎面而来的暖风，轻抚装潢精细的墙壁横梁，而待其为擦肩而过卷席来至的微风带落一瞬，紧附照片的一抹新绿，取替了此景之下的清丽主调。纯粹迷人的森林缩景，并无多少特异。可正因为这座迟到数年终落于眼帘的森林，好动的天真男孩，终遇上了那抹半透明的纤细身影。那承载过无数缤纷色彩的蔚蓝双眸，于此一瞬，永远地记下相隔千里外的深邃碧绿。

皎洁的月光，融入廊灯的灯光，在指间上，落下暖色光芒，如轻抚皇都的夕阳落光，温暖迷人；似最末照片上，那为美国所定格的异世晨曦，为缩小后的自己，抹上即便是藏在泰迪熊堆中，也无法掩盖的脸颊红晕；像争夺这张照片时，映落祖母绿双眸中的浅笑，阳光调皮，但不失温柔暖心。

细长的走廊上，以照片作为载体形成的画展，正以无声的触动，一一展露于此。祖母绿的双眼，惊讶地承接着这与其说是此刻照片，倒不如说是过往记忆的点点滴滴。纤细的指尖，于拂过照片光滑表面的同时，似划破平静水波的外力痕纹，每一丝记忆的深入回荡，每一份思慕之心也由此缓缓沉落。

没有哪一张照片的背后，是以过于华贵漂亮的场景作为主调，可即便如此，却没有哪一张照片显得苍白无力，每一段藏在照片之后的故事，都是其中最好的调色板，他们心中，最珍贵的独特之景。比如，初遇的花园。比如，掉到泰迪熊堆中的自己。比如，正为其捉拍的现在。

"你这是在干什么，突然捉拍，还有这相机是怎么回事，可别告诉我这是美国穿越时空送来的异世礼物，就算是，那也不该是那卡路里炸弹般的汉堡，还有难喝的药味可乐。"望着眼前的爱人，或许该说是隔着镜头勉强捕捉的年轻国王，亚瑟哭笑不得地惯言嘲讽。然而，也许只有彼此知道，这一句句带有黑色幽默的嘲讽话语背后，只是这位傲娇王后口是心非别式关心。

"嘿亲爱的，你别紧锁眉头，我这才刚从美国手中要来相机，还没有完全掌握它的功能，你再这样把眉毛皱成一团，我可难保这张照片上将永远地呈现暖光玫瑰还有脸上糊着一团黑线的王后大人场景。对嘛，略微一笑，这将会美不胜收。不信你看看对比，反正方才的可爱模样我也已经拍下来了。"

"Alfred·Fucking·Jones，我给你五秒钟选择是青蛙还是蟾蜍，反正最终不管是哪一个，都将成为你惹恼黑桃国最强大魔法师后所获的代价。"

"好吧，那我选择骑在你身上的青蛙王子，瞪大圆滚滚的眼睛，能向你深情讨吻的那一种。"

"闭嘴阿尔弗雷德！我帮你分忧解决外交问题，还马不停蹄地赶回皇都找到你，你就以这一堆没有营养的冷笑话迎接我吗？"大步走向正一脸坏笑的爱人，一向彬彬有礼的王后，全然不顾形象地一巴掌拍向某人那乱糟糟的深金碎发，一边略微踮起脚尖地将其彻底揉乱，一边扯着嗓子微怒抱怨。

永远绝不吃亏的琼斯家族之血的年轻国王，似乎对此也毫不让步，要准节点，他借势施力，将那本占据上风的扰乱之手，劳而稳地握紧于掌心，一把将这略带挣扎的炸毛小猫，给温柔地揽入怀中。轻咬那弧形漂亮的精巧耳廓，理所应当似地回击道："还有给你的礼物。"

意料之外的正经回答，像是一颗闪耀流星，于不经意间，照亮碧影新树上的心境夜空。从未料及这般回答的王后，下意识为羞涩而欲挣脱怀抱，但殊不知，这般行为的回应，竟是紧锁细腰上的臂力之增，以及为其带动下，转身撞入那片无论多么熟悉都不禁再度迷失其中的蔚蓝双眸。

"亚瑟，你相信我们之间，真的存在永恒吗？"

"你在说什么蠢话，这点小事，不是在我们的婚礼上，已经相约许诺了吗。怎么，你反悔了？"

"怎么可能！可每每想到，身旁熟悉的人与物，终将成为过往的缩影，无论当时我们再怎么不舍，再怎么撕心裂肺，对于时间放慢无数倍的我们来讲，此间的相逢离别，在时间这天然的记忆深海冲刷下，终究成为飘散于人生轨迹之后，那似阳光空气般毫无实感的所在，在不知道哪个时刻，逝于掌心。"

"我并不质疑彼此间的誓言，我敢向斯科尔多女神起誓，我对你的真心实爱。然而，这只是当下之言。在漫长的生命历程里，即便我们再怎么恩爱，再怎么契合，再怎么唯一，可我们，终究不是从无犯错的圣人，独特而成的我们，难免会在一些观点和习惯上，产生纷争摩擦，甚至难保直至魔法衰退的志同道合。我们以爱相约，可在时间长河面前，这份建立在理念幻想之上的爱情，就像是这朵朵玫瑰，美艳至极，但终有凋零衰败一刻。"

"在时间与变化的面前，我们从不是主导势力。难免随波逐流的人生里，这份所谓的'永恒'，到底能有多少是真切贯彻，我并没有把握。在这既祝福又限制我们的魔法中，一切都形同未知数。我不想以花言巧语获得你的信任，我也绝不愿意松开好不容易紧握于你的双手。我想不断地挑战永恒，为你许诺不变之爱。而就在这时，我偶遇美国，找到了这份苦恼背后的答案。"

"永恒并不意味着永远地宛如热恋，它只象征着，无论彼此间经历了什么，情感是由热恋高潮，还是缓入寡味日常，每当自己回头一望时，总能看见约定相守的对方身影。的确，初心难以维续不变，但我相信，只要沿着这曾并肩而走的每一个脚印，我总能找到你的身影，在你四处寻找的时候，轻拍你的肩膀，以这种方式向你许诺我的永恒陪伴。"

"所以，我向美国借来相机，用这忠实记载一切的镜头，将生活中有关于你和我的点点滴滴，一一拍照记载。森林、花园、床铺、甚至我们的时空之旅，都将是彼此过往脚印的实体承载。为多年后，年龄上可能翻了几倍的我们，并肩坐在花园中共赏下午茶之时，还能寻觅至，过往的点点滴滴。"

"美国的出现，向你证明，无论是哪个时空的我，都会爱上你。那么我将借照片向你证明许诺，在这漫长的人生轨迹中，我与你永恒的有踪可循。"

沉默，笼罩于彼此之间，唯独春末微风的细抚和花叶交叠的碎响，才证明了空间中时间的细细流淌。阿尔弗雷德并不知道，自己的这般许诺和实际行动，是否过于幼稚简单，是否仍旧难以贯彻，但他知道，他的这番决心，定已随不成逻辑的言语，落入怀中爱人的心中，成为期间最温柔的微风，述说朴素但入心的爱语。

"你就为了这点小事，而感到苦恼吗。克洛诺斯在上，你还真有够幼稚。"像是突然被推开的生锈窗户，亚瑟那略带尖锐沙哑的反驳言语，打破了彼此间的宁静。偏长的碎发，略微阻挡阿尔弗雷德望向所爱的视线，但透过藏在浅金流光下仍难掩微红的耳垂，国王便知道，在这场爱语追随中，他赢得漂亮。

"阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你要是敢离开我，我一定会回到十九年前，不再犹豫地向那时的你动手。"

"很庆幸，这件惨案将永不发生。"搂紧怀中佳人，阿尔弗雷德难掩唇角笑意，温柔而幸福地调侃耳语。

"于是说，我的的礼物呢，这位看起来对准备之礼相当满意的国王大人？别担心我会有任何不满回击，你知道的，我什么都不会做。"

"你确实什么都不会做，除了用力咬我的嘴唇报复之外。"躲开怀中爱人那略微不满的尖锐视线，阿尔弗雷德假若从未有所发生地耸了耸肩，随口回应："就在你的手中，这一大沓珍贵的回忆照片。"

"你还真是幼稚，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。"

细数手中这一张张寓意深远的照片，过往的美好回忆，像是决堤的潮水般，刹那间灌满亚瑟心间。如果阿尔弗雷德能稍微别那么直白和孩子气，也许现在，亚瑟会考虑给他一个奖励之吻。当然，这只是仅存在于设想中的"如果"，其可能性就像阿尔弗雷德下一秒不再以孩子气做幌子任性讨吻那样近乎为零。

"彼此彼此吧，从不直率的亚瑟·柯克兰。"轻啃怀中佳人的唇瓣，阿尔弗雷德落下挑衅之语。很显然，这又是他的回合，毕竟，在这一系列深度索吻下，肺活量远不及十九岁少年的纤细魔法师，根本无法将卡在喉咙的反驳言辞，化作最直接的言语回击。

此后，无论是上朝高官，亦或者是市井百姓，都一同发现，一向不乐于将怀表置于大众视野的国王，逐渐养成了时而打开怀表的习惯，而频率，时而高得吓人；同样，优雅治世的王后，于不经意间，他总习惯性地翻阅一本陈旧的魔法书，即便其上记载的文字，对于被誉为世间最强魔法师的他而言，显然已简单过极。

对此，一时间，国王的怀表与王后的书，成为了百姓们茶余饭后最乐意讨论的话题，大众推测着，也好奇着，其间所蕴含的，到底是传说中赐予治国者的治理金言，还是古老秘术。

然而，也许只有话题中唯二的主人公知晓，怀表背后、魔法书所藏的，从无任何所谓的治理捷径，也无仅存在于传言中的神秘禁术，有的，只是一张普通照片，一份无论情景为何、无论呈何样表情，都从不失彼间爱意的定格回忆，以及，一次次愈发明确坚守的永恒诺言。

End.


End file.
